Detroit Become Human: The Other Side
by Hiei27242
Summary: In the year 2038 three siblings arrive in Detroit. Each one in search of the other, all three spread out. The three face different challenges as they meet the androids Connor, Kara, and Markus. Establishing friendships, families, and even relationships.
1. Chapter 1

_(Conner)_

 **Chapter 1: First Day**

Moving is never an easy task, especially if you're moving to a new city. That can be a pretty scary thought for someone just starting out in life. But to make it in life in this city, fear is something you should never show. But nervousness was written all over a young girls face as her short heeled boots tapped against the hard concrete. With each stride butterflies filled her stomach.

As she walked her raven hair fluttered in the air. She wore a navy blue womens suit, her left hand tightly clutching a briefcase with her right holding folders. She turned into a large building, stopping at a counter.

"May I help you?" Asked a female android secretary.

"Diana Morrison. I'm here to see Captain Jeffrey Fowler." She replied showing a paper.

The android sat straight up motionless. It blinked a couple times before telling her she could head down to the captain's office. Watching the androids process data was one of the most interesting things. Well...because they just stand there. She opened the door to see the captain sitting at his desk on his computer, a scowl on his face. His expression softened as he noticed her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Diana Morrison. I just transferred here to this precinct." She responded.

"You're the new rookie officer. Have to say it's nice to have another human sister around here." He said reaching into his desk.

"I'm sorry? Another human sister?" She said.

"You know...black person...human non android...nevermind." He said. He handed her a paper and walked over to the door. "You see that desk? That's Lt. Andersons desk. You'll be working with him and his partner. You can just wait there."

She walked over to the desk placing her folder down. A box of donuts sat there along with a whiskey bottle. She turned around to see a young man standing there. "Oh my god!" She yelled jumping back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Connor, I'm Lt. Anderson's partner." He replied.

"Oh. You're an...android." She said standing up straight.

"Yes. I am an android sent by Cyberlife to help with the investigation on the deviants. May I ask who you are?" He asked.

"I'm Diana Morrison. An officer in training. I hope to learn a lot working with you." She said holding out her hand. As he shook it Hank walked in.

"Connor. I see you made a new friend. I'm Hank Anderson. Just call me Hank, skip all that formal bulls**t." He said grabbing his whiskey bottle.

"This is Diana Morrison. She will be joining us in our investigation today." Connor replied.

"Oh really. Great just what I needed. Well I'm gonna go talk to Fowler. Connor you and Diana can go wait in the car." He said walking into Fowler's office. As they headed towards the door they were stopped by a certain….someone..

"Would you look at that. Mr. Plastic detective here found himself a girlfriend!" replied Gavin as he walked into the building. "Where'd he pick you up at? Say why don't you leave this hunk of metal and come with a real man?" He asked bumping Connor as he walked around Diane.

"We are in the middle of an investigation-" Connor was cut off before he could finish.

"Shut the f**k up you piece of trash!" He yelled.

"Hey! We are in the middle of an investigation. Please leave." Diana intervened.

Gavin stared at her for a second. Then a smug grin appeared on his face. "Oh...alright then my apologies. I'll catch you later doll face." He said walking down the hall. Hank came over to them.

He looked back down the hall then at them.

"Did he say anything to you two?" He asked.

"I took care of it." Diana replied opening the car door. They headed off to their destination. A man had been murdered in his motel room. The three wasted no time checking the room out.

The first few pieces of evidence they gathered are a picture, a note, and a bullet casing. "Alright Connor what's your analysis?" Hank asked.

"This man was murdered in his bed by his android. I believe it's still somewhere in this room." He said searching.

Diana searched outside the motel room. A noise caught her attention. "Hey Connor. You said an android did this. But I'm not finding anything." Hank said.

"Strange. The only thing I found was this package of Thirium." He said examining the package. It was cut opening making a trail that led to the closet. He looked up at the closet wall. There was a secret compartment that led to the next room. "The android escaped to the room next door."

"Freeze!" Diana yelled pulling out a gun. "Hands where I can see them!"

An android came out holding an elderly man with a gun to his head. "You drop your gun first!" He shouted back.

Hank came outside into the scene. Connor peeked out from the doorway Hank drew his gun towards the android. "Drop your weapon!" Hank yelled.

"No! If you shoot me I'll shoot him!" He yelled cocking the gun.

Diana glanced around. Then back at the gunman. "Alright okay. Let's make a deal." She said placing her gun onto the ground and raising her hands. "Let him go, you can take me."

"Diana are you crazy?!" Hank said.

"He'll kill the hostage Hank. Connor head through the secret compartment and get the gun away from him when we make the switch." She said walking slowly towards the gunman.

Connor had to hurry. He headed back into the room and climbed through the secret door. He opened the closet slowly, the gunman was visible through the window. Diana was only a few feet from the gunman. If he wasn't careful she could be shot dead.

Before he could do anything the elderly man began to struggle against the gunman. Diana ran and began to wrestle the gun away from him. This scene was narrowed down to 2 choices. The first choice is to take the gun from the gunman but there's a high risk of someone being shot. The other is to assure the safety of the hostage.

He chose the second option and pulled the hostage away from the fight. The android knocked Diana to the ground, pointing the gun right at her. "Stay back! I'll shoot her!" The android shouted angrily.

"You don't want to do that. Now let's just calm down." Hank replied trying to calm the situation.

"Stay back or she dies." He said.

"You don't have to do this. You can still turn back from this." Connor said. "Let's start over my name is Connor. Can you tell me yours?"

"No! I just want to get out of here." He said.

"And I promise we can work on that. You just have to trust me. Please." He said gesturing for him to lower his gun. "Tell me anything so I can help."

"...My name is Joseph. I was a caregiver to a loving woman." He said lowering it slightly.

"I found that letter. It was on top of the dresser. You wrote a love letter to the woman you were taking care of. I thought it was beautiful." Diana said.

"...Really?" He asked. She nodded her head in response. "I wanted to give it to her. She works as a housekeeper here. I took care of the house and on occasion would come and help her here. But….that low life drunk of a husband followed me here."

"He made fun of you didn't he? He said a human could never love an android. How can someone love a machine?" She said.

"He wasn't supposed to be here. He's always putting me down. But today I just couldn't ignore it. I was so tired of being pushed around by him." He said looking down.

Diana slowly got up from the ground. Joseph held the gun back up to her. But he seemed to still be calm. "Joseph I understand why you did what you did. He had no right to tell you that your love for a human was wrong. But if you keep this up, you'll hurt that very woman you're trying to protect."

"I know…..but I've already killed her husband. There's no going back for me." He said cocking the gun. It happened in an instant. A gunshot was heard throughout the building. Diana was in shock as Connor stood there in front of her shielding her. But he didn't get shot either. Hank had shot Joseph in the side. Other soldiers began to surround him and take him in.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked going over to them.

"I think so." Diana replied.

"Good. What the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" He shouted. "Your first day and already your trying to play the hero!"

"Hank….I'm sorry." She said looking down. "I just didn't want to resort to violence and have him get shot down."

"Look next time think before you act." He said turning from them and walking down the stairs.

"If it means anything I thought it was quick thinking." Connor said.

"Hm….thanks Connor." She said as the two headed downstairs after Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Markus)_

 _ **Chapter 2: Can Humans Be Trusted?**_

Markus had finally become a complete part of Jericho and was proving himself as a leader. Today was the day he would go out and try to convert more androids to join on their side. He climbed out of the ship, making his way back to the city. The scene was the same as before. Androids being used as slaves, bought out of stores like cheap toys, beaten and abused.

He walked around converting androids, thinking of new ways to get more biocomponents and blue blood. After sometime he headed back to Jericho with the newly converted members. He sat back thinking of their next move. Simon walked over to him looking concerned. Josh and North followed after him.

"Markus we have a problem." He said.

"What's wrong?" Markus asked standing up.

"You were followed here." Josh said.

Two androids brought in a girl kicking and screaming. She wore a loose long sleeve pullover turtleneck with blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was curly and cut short reaching down to her ears. Her brown eyes were filled with fear as she stared into his blue and green. He walked over staring her down.

"Markus she's a human. We have to get rid of her." North suggested.

"How? We can't just kill her. What if she has friends outside waiting?" Josh asked.

Markus looked back at the girl. She was terrified beyond belief. If they kill her they have a high chance of being found out if she was followed. But if they don't there is a possibility she could expose them. These thoughts ran through his mind before he made his decision. "Stand up." He said. She stood. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Tiara." She said trying to hide her fear.

"How did you find this place?" He asked.

"...I saw you doing something to the androids. I wasn't thinking properly so I just followed you to see where you would go." She replied.

"...Alright. We won't kill her. Maybe she could help us by reasoning with the humans." He said facing the three.

"Markus you can't be serious! She'll get us all killed!" North yelled. "Simon."

He looked down thinking for a bit. "I believe in Markus. I believe he'll do the right thing. But this girl shall be your responsibility. We won't hesitate to leave her behind." He said.

"I understand. Come on." Markus said leading Tiara to a room. "You'll stay here for now." He left her standing there behind the curtain. Inside the room was a few boxes, an old pillow, blanket, and a can full of trash. It's not a 5 star hotel but it's the best they can do. She set the boxes up and made a makeshift bed. As she turned around a female android stood there.

"Oh. Hello...um..I'm Tiara." She said nervously.

"I am Lucy. You're the human who followed Markus here." She said.

"Um...yes. I'm sorry for intruding if I had known I would've stayed away." She replied.

"You must understand, androids are being used as slaves and being destroyed every day. The people of Jericho have lost faith in humanity." She responded. With that she left the room.

Tiara looked out from the room to see some androids functioning, others just barely hanging on. It was a sad sight to see. If they were able to get their hands on some thirium, the androids could hold out while trying to get some biocomponents for later. She looked over to see North staring a hole in her. If looks could kill she would be dead. She put the curtain back to where it was and sat down on the boxes. The curtain opened back up, this time it was Markus.

"I just wanna know. Are you like the other humans? Or are you on our side?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for that." She said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you see what they're doing to us?" He asked sounding slightly angry.

"Yes I see. But do you see the full picture?" She replied standing up.

"What picture? The androids are being tossed aside like garbage. Humans are the ones that are doing it. I need to know if I can trust you enough to help us." He said.

"...I'll help. It's not like I have any other choice in the matter." She said leaving the tent.

"Markus? Are you alright?" Simon asked entering.

"I'm fine. I let a human into Jericho. I was hoping that maybe she could help us by convincing the other humans, but all of a sudden now I'm missing something." He said.

"Well….no one said understanding human emotions would be easy. I believe you'll make the right decisions Markus. If you think she can help then I'm with you. Think of this as a test. Show her how alive all of us are." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The two stepped outside the tent. Markus walked around looking for Tiara. He found her by a lit trashcan fire. "We need your help. You're the only person right now who can help get our message across to other humans." He said looking into the fire.

"Are you sure about that? You sure I won't go crazy and try to destroy you?" She asked kicking a rock.

"Ok. I was being pretty mean. Can we just try this again?" He asked. "At least tell me about yourself."

"...I have an older sister and younger brother. We came here to start a new life, but we got separated along the way. I jumped the border so I'm a wanted fugitive." She said looking down.

"Well...we have one thing in common. We're both wanted." He said. He told her about his life with Carl and about how he crawled his way back into civilization to find Jericho. "What did you mean by I'm not seeing the full picture here?"

"...I.." She was cut off before she could finish.

"Markus come quick. We have some great news." Said an android.

The two went back to the main area to see everyone gathered around. A snow storm was set to hit Detroit within a few days. Trucks full of Thirium and biocomponents are going to be coming in and out until the storm hits. The plan is to intercept one of the trucks midway through the deliveries. But they would have to be quick about it.

"Alright. Simon, North, Josh, we'll head out tonight." Markus said.

"I want to help." Tiara said.

"No way!" North protested.

"Markus it's risky. We can't guarantee she'll keep up." Josh said.

"I don't have to do what you guys do. I can be a distraction." She suggested.

Markus thought about it. They could use the extra help. "Ok. But if anything happens come find us." He said.

They headed out towards the outskirts of the city. Trucks entered the city every 2 hours. Their goal was to hit the last truck before it got to the entrance. Now there was just one problem, the snow began coming down early. But that won't slow them down. As the last truck came into view Tiara ran to the guards.

"Guards please it's an emergency!" She said.

"What is it?" Asked the 1st Guard. As she made up some story Markus and the others stopped the truck and started looting. They knocked the driver out and placed him outside the truck.

"Okay. We take what we can carry." Markus said. Everything was going according to plan until...North got an idea.

"Josh. Help me with this." She said.

"With what?" He asked.

"We reprogram the truck and cause it to crash. That way they think the driver just fell asleep at the wheel." She replied.

"That's risky. What if we kill him or Tiara?" He asked.

"It's a better plan than just letting the truck go through. Are you with me or not?" She asked.

"...Look I'm not gonna be apart of this. You do it if you want." He responded walking away. It was a very risky idea, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She connected into the trucks system and wired it to an auto drive. As Markus, Simon, and Josh were packing up she slipped the driver back into his seat. Everything was set in motion.

"Markus why is the truck moving?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Markus replied. A loud bang was heard as smoke came from the truck. It gradually started to pick up speed. When North changed its settings something went wrong, causing the truck to malfunction. It was headed straight towards the entrance.

"Markus we have to go!" North yelled.

He looked towards the way they came and back towards the entrance. "We can't leave Tiara." He said. He chased after the truck.

"Markus!" North shouted.

"Look lady you're wasting our time. Now go back-" The 2nd guard was cut off by the first.

"What the f**k?!" The 1st guy yelled. Within a matter of seconds the truck slammed into another that was backing out. The impact caused glass, and debris to fly everywhere. Both the guards and Tiara were knocked back. Markus ran over to the scene. The driver was badly hurt, smoke flowed from the engine. The two guards were unconscious.

"Tiara!" He yelled going over to her.

"...Uh.." She groaned in pain.

As he went to pick her up he felt something warm all over his hand. Visible now on her sweater was a dark red liquid. He lifted it to reveal a huge shard of glass in her side. The storm was beginning to pick up. He needed to find some form of first aid. People were starting to gather around. Carefully he picked her up and carried her around the scene. Guards were everywhere, searching for any sign of an android or person. An army truck pulled up, as four men stepped out a first aid kit was visible.

"Okay...Tiara I'll be right back." He said placing her down gently.

"Just...just leave me. I'm only slowing you down. If they see you, they'll kill you."

She pleaded.

"I promise I will come back." He placed his jacket over her and ran out towards the truck. He jumped up and grabbed the box. 2 of the men began heading towards the truck. There was nowhere for Markus to hide. But just then something caught their attention. Without hesitation he jumped out and ran back. "Alright I got it."

He looked over to see Simon and the others not to far from them. He picked her back up and reunited with them. "We saw that you were about to get caught and knew we had to do something." Simon said.

While North and Simon walked away Josh pulled Markus to the side. "Markus..I have to tell you something. It's about what happened." Hd whispered into his ear. With that the five of them headed back to Jericho.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kara)

 _ **Chapter 3: Boy In The Snow**_

The snow was unforgiving as it came down. Kara and Alice sat in silence as Luther drove. It would take them a while to reach their destination. "Will we be there soon?" Alice asked softly.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Kara replied reassuringly. Just then a loud bang was heard. Luther stopped the car and jumped out. Kara followed after. "What did we hit?"

Looking down they saw a young boy. The impact knocked him unconscious. The boy wore a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans with black boots. He had medium length hair with corkscrew curls. She carried him into the vehicle. "Kara I don't know about this. This boy is a human."

"We can't leave him out here he'll freeze." She examined him up and down. "His leg is broken. We have to hurry." They sped through the storm the best they could until they reached a house. Luther carried the boy and sat him down on the steps while Kara went around back.

After getting acquainted with Rose and her son Adam they brought the boy and Alice upstairs. Once his wounds were treated Kara tucked Alice in, the boy began to move. "Ugh….where am I? Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Kara. This is Alice and this is Luther. Can you tell me who you are?" She asked.

"Henry….." He sat up and winced in pain as he stared down at his splinted leg. "What happened?"

"Um...we accidently hit you with our car. But we brought you to someplace safe." She said. "What were you doing out in the snow?"

"I...I don't remember. All I remember is my name." He replied.

The door opened, Rose walked in with a big tray with two plates of spaghetti and medicine. "I hope you two are hungry. I made you guys my world famous spaghetti." She said setting the trays down. "And I left some medicine here for the both of you."

Kara stood and tucked Henry into bed. After closing the curtains she went and sat with Rose at the kitchen table. "Thank you for helping us Rose. But we need to get to Canada as soon as possible."

"I understand. But you won't be able to go anywhere. This snowstorm won't let up for at least another day or two. I suggest you stay here until it does." Rose replied. "It would be best for everyone."

Kara stared down at the table. If they moved now Alice's fever could get worse. Getting stuck in a snowstorm wouldn't do them any good either. For now they would have to stay. She walked back upstairs to the room. She cracked the door open slightly to see Luther telling a story to Henry and Alice.

"In the end the kids reunited with their families. And they lived happily ever after." He said.

"Family….ow my head hurts." Henry said grabbing the back of his head. Luther reached back, gently running his fingers along Henry's head. He felt Henry wince in pain as his hand came across a huge bump.

"I'll bring you an ice pack." Kara moved away from the door as he rose from his chair and left the room. He stood in the kitchen with her and Rose.

"Is everything ok with Henry?" Kara asked.

"He hit his head on something. I believe he lost his memory." He said placing ice in a bag.

"I don't understand why a child would be out in the cold like that. Where are his parents?" Rose said to herself.

"Maybe he was running." Luther suggested.

"Or he ran away." Kara added. "Either way I'm glad we came across him. He could've died."

Luther returned upstairs as the two stayed downstairs talking. Adam sat on the couch, uninterested in everything. Later that night Rose and Adam were fast asleep. Kara and Luther kept watch. They would switch between the upstairs and downstairs every once in a while. Kara sat upstairs staring out the window.

"No….no...no.." Henry mumbled in his sleep. She walked over to the bed concerned. "No. Get away…! No!"

"Henry….Henry." She replied shaking him gently.

"No! Stay back!" He yelled in his sleep.

"Henry!" Kara shouted shaking him harder. His eyes shot open as he looked at her with fear. "Henry it's okay you were just having a bad dream." She reassured him.

Tears began to fill his eyes. He hugged her tightly while beginning to cry softly. She hugged him back looking over. Alice, Rose, Luther, and Adam were all up and checking on the scene. Henry soon cried himself back to sleep. Kara tucked him and headed to the living room. Luther and Rose sat across from each other on the couches.

"Something horrible happened to that boy." Rose said sadly.

"I know he had to have been running from something. And it may find us here." Luther said.

"We don't know that." She responded. The two of them turned towards Kara.

"Rose is right. We don't know for sure if he was chased by anything. And if he was if it's still chasing him. For right now Henry needs us." Kara replied.

"I hope you're right about this." Luther responded.

She walked over towards the window and stared out into the night. "...We won't know until we find out."


	4. Chapter 4

_(Conner)_

 **Chapter 4: Stakeout?**

Connor's eyes opened up and he scanned the area. He was back in that familiar zen garden. Amanda sat in the boat looking out. As he walked over she looked at him with the same blank expression.

"Hello Connor." She greeted him. "I see you and lieutenant Anderson have a new partner. What are your thoughts?"

"Meeting Diana was very different from meeting lieutenant Anderson." He responded.

"A very interesting girl Diana is. But there is little known about her. After all it seems she just appeared out of thin air." She said stepping out of the boat. "Listen carefully Connor. The girl appears to be hiding something. I want you to figure out what it is. Understand?"

"Understood." He said.

"Good." She replied turning away from him.

He looked back around to see he was sitting in Hank's car. "Geez Connor would ya stop doing that." Hank replied stopping the car. "Feel like I'm talking to a wall. Well technically I am."

"My apologies lieutenant." He said.

"Alright. Fowler said we had some suspicious activity going on. The only problem is we don't have any legitimate proof."

"What are we going to do then?" Connor asked.

"Well…." He said parking the car. They had stopped in front of a house. "The place is only a few blocks from Diana's house. So I figured we could have a stake out." The two of them stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. Hank rang the doorbell but there was no answer. Loud music was the only thing they could hear.

Connor went around to see a back door. Luckily it was unlocked. He entered the house, it was much cleaner than Hanks. He went over an unlocked the front door. "I'm gonna go get the equipment. You go and let Diana know we're here. And get her to cut that damn radio off." Hank said.

"Understood Lieutenant." He went down the hallway. The music could be heard more clearly now, along with singing. It was Diana.

" _Don't treat me to these things of the world, I'm not that kind of girl. Your love is what I prefer what I deserve_." She sang. As he turned into a room he saw her singing and slightly dancing while doing laundry.

" _Is a man that makes me and takes me and delivers me to a destiny to infinity and beyond. Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want."_ Her singing stopped abruptly as she turned to see Connor in the doorway.

 _(And that was a throwback to the early 2000's! Be back later for hits by the late and great Michael Jac)_ The radio stopped as she clicked it off. "Um...how long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not very long. Hank and I rang the doorbell but you didn't answer. So I came inside to find you." Connor replied.

"...Interesting. Well I will be out in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." She said.

"Already did." Hank said holding a beer.

"Hey where did you get that? I don't drink." She asked.

"I do. So I added it to your fridge." He responded taking a sip.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked placing clothes into the washing machine.

"We're conducting another investigation. Having a stakeout would be our best option to getting the information we need. We took the liberty of coming here to see if you would allow us to stay in your home." Connor replied.

She stopped placing her clothes in and turned to them. "You want me...to stay in a house for god knows how long with two men?"

"Not two men. Your partner and a android. Works out perfectly." Hank replied taking another sip of beer. He left the doorway and headed towards the living room.

She sighed shaking her head. "Connor you can do whatever. I'm gonna finish up here."

"Alright." He responded leaving the room. Now would be a good time to do what Amanda asked. He found Diana's room and went inside.

It was a generic bedroom. A sleigh bed with a white comforter and pillows to match. A dark oak dresser with a small flat screen on top. Two doors, one leading to a closet and another to a master bathroom. He began searching the drawers. Nothing, he turned his attention to the closet. As he opened it straight away he noticed a small storage trunk hidden among other cardboard boxes. But before he could open it a noise caught his attention. A siamese cat stood there. Staring at him with piercing light blue eyes.

"Connor? Where the hell did you run off to?" Hank said walking into the room. The only thing he needed to see was Connor in front of Diana's open closet. "Oh god please tell me you were not about to hide in her closet."

"Rest assured lieutenant that was not my intention." Connor replied.

"Look I don't care what you were trying to do put everything back the way you found it. God I can see the headlines now. Crazy android watches girl from her closet." He replied turning and leaving.

Connor looked down at the cat. It just stared back at him. He closed the closet door and headed to the living room, the cat followed after. Diana came from the kitchen. "There you are Ash. I've been looking all over for you." She said as the cat rubbed against her leg.

Ash went over and rubbed his head on Hanks leg. "Go away. Damn cat." He said adjusting a radio.

"So what's the investigation about?" Diana asked sitting on the couch.

"These guys are suspected of stealing androids and selling them on the black market. We have to catch them and see who's orchestrating it. I'm not one for waiting but if they catch onto us they'll bail out on the meetup." Hank said taking another sip of the beer.

"Alright. What should I do?"

"Make dinner." Hank replied. He turned to Diana giving him the 'excuse me' look. "I mean if you don't mind."

"Yeah. That's what I thought you said." She said getting up.

"Allow me to help Diana." Connor said standing as well.

"Okay. Let's go." They entered into the kitchen. She started going through the cabinets. "Obviously you can't eat but what does Hank like?"

I know that he enjoys hamburgers. He likes to visit the food truck Chicken Feed." Connor responded.

"Hamburgers it is then." She said going to the fridge. "So not only did he add beer but whiskey as well. I guess he's drinking the beer so he doesn't get drunk quickly. Or he's saving it for when we catch the criminals."

"If you don't mind me asking Diana. What was your line of work before this?" He asked.

"I was studying to be a lawyer. But decided to go to being an officer. Though this wasn't my dream job." She responded taking out a package of ground beef along with various spices.

"What job did you actually want?"

"Well….I wanted to be a dancer. Like the ones in music videos." She remembered back to earlier when he walked in on her.

"Do you have any family here?" He asked.

"I'm unsure."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"What's with all the questions Connor? Are you giving me an interview?" She said turning to face him.

"I apologize. It's just I wish to learn more about you. Hank doesn't open up much." He said.

"No surprise there. Well if you must know, I have a sister and a little brother." She said turning back to making dinner. "All of us wanted to come to Detroit at some point."

"Where are they now?"

She stopped at the question. She turned back to face him. "What about you Connor? Anything interesting about yourself? What do you like to do?"

"I am an android sent by cyberlife. My top priority is-" She cut him off there.

"Yeah yeah I know. But you have to enjoy something. You know other than what you were programmed to do." She said.

"If you are implying that I disobey orders such as a deviant I am not capable of doing so." He said.

"So you just follow orders. Without question or complaining." She said folding her arms.

"I do what I am programmed."

"...Do you think androids are capable of committing crimes on their own?" She asked.

"Of course. I believe all deviants are-" She placed her hand up in front of his mouth.

"I wasn't finished.…" She said grabbing a knife from the counter and placed it into his hands.

As she took his hand with the knife in it, she held it up to her chest. "Do you think that for no reason at all you could just plunge this knife into my heart? No orders were given to you at all...you just do it...in your own words Connor." She stared directly into his eyes not breaking away. He stared back into hers. "Could you kill me for no reason at all?"

"I have no answer in regards to your first question. But to the second...no I wouldn't kill you." He said.

They stood there for a few more seconds before Diana turned back to making dinner. He stood there and looked down at the knife. "...Why did you ask that question?"

"...Let's just say, I've had an experience before I came here." She said. Placing the burgers into the frying pan. He stood there for another moment before walking back into the living room.

He sat on the couch, fiddling with his coin. Thinking back to Diana's question. That's impossible...an android committing a crime. In the manner that she suggested it was practically unheard of. As he kept thinking about it he thought back to the way she stared at him.

He tried to analyze it in any way but he just couldn't figure what about her gaze bothered him. It was as though they looked beyond his. As if she saw something in him he didn't. He shrugged it all off. He shouldn't be thinking this way. He's not capable of such thoughts or emotions. Diana came in with a tray consisting of four hamburgers and two soda cans. She placed it down on the coffee table.

"Okay. Everything is set up. Now here comes the boring part, waiting." Hank replied sitting in a recliner chair. He grabbed a burger and turned on the tv as he ate. The snow storm wasn't letting up for anything. So they decided to go to bed early. Well Hank did.

He climbed into the guest bed and grabbed a book. As he looked it over he felt something jump on him. "The hell?" Ash walked over and sat on his stomach. "Go away." He said. He just stared at Hank unmoving. He just returned to his book annoyed. "Damn cat."

Diana sat in the living room with Connor. The atmosphere was a bit...uneasy. "I hate snow storms. All you can do is stay inside." She replied.

"I've learned there are many things a person can do in the snow. What about a snowball fight." Connor suggested.

She looked over at him. "I don't think I'm ready to get a concussion."

"I don't quite understand what you mean." He said.

"You're an android. You could probably put an eye out or something." She said chucking a balled up piece of paper towards a small garbage bin. It bounced off the rim, landing on the floor.

Connor took one of the empty soda cans and threw it towards the bin. It landed in perfectly. "Show off." She replied staring at him.

"If I may ask Diana. What was that experience you were talking about?" He asked.

She stared down at the ground for a few seconds before standing up. "...Back where I used to live...my family came across some bad androids."

"There were deviants where you lived? Where did you come from before Detroit?"

"They weren't deviants...they were something else. You classify deviants here as androids that disobey orders right?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yes. Androids that seem to malfunction in a strange way." He said.

She walked over to him, not breaking eye contact. "Stand up Connor." She replied. He stood up staring back. It was the same stare she had given him earlier. The same one he couldn't understand or analyze no matter how hard he tried.

She placed her hand on the center of his chest, now looking away. "When I asked you….if you could kill me..how did you feel? Can you feel anything?"

"I find it unfortunate when I can not figure out something that pertains to a case." Connor responded.

She shook her head at his answer. "I mean can you feel emotions that aren't in your programming. Can you feel happy? Sad? Can you feel things like.. love?"

"Love is a human emotion. I have no such emotions like love or happiness because I am not alive." He responded.

"You're not alive...not everyone feels that way." She said. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "It's a shame you can't feel emotions like love. Because right now you feel alive to me."

He couldn't understand what she meant by feeling alive. He wasn't human, he had no heartbeat no emotions. Perhaps she meant that he actually felt real. No...that wasn't it. He knew that. He could feel something strange happening inside. Something that wasn't part of his program.

Feelings that should not be there. Feelings that he's not capable of having. Hugs were something Connor never really experienced. Who would hug an android? They're cold pieces of metal, consisting of nuts and bolts. But to Diana he was anything but that. He tried to shake off these thoughts, but instead he found himself about to something unthinkable.

He looked down, his arms were raised. He was about to hug her back. But was that all he was going to do? A hug was something quick and simple. There was nothing to it. No...he wanted to do more than just an embrace. He was beginning to feel emotions, he was beginning to understand what lov-

 _(But just as the wall was about to be broken everything changed.)_

Connor didn't feel anything. He was back to the way he was. Diana let go and stared up at him. "I'm sorry you're upset, but I can't feel such emotions."

She looked disappointed with his answer. She left and went to her room. Connor sat back on the the couch. The room was filled with silence. He still couldn't understand Diana's questions or why she hugged him. But he brushed it off and as just something humans do.

 _(It was almost as if someone_ _ **tampered**_ _with Connor's programming.)_


	5. Chapter 5

(Markus)

 **Chapter 5:**

Markus placed Tiara down on her makeshift bed. He removed her sweater and began to bandage the wound. She looked up at him weakly. "Did you get what you needed?" She asked.

"Yes. For now we did." He stated. "I'll be back to check on you later." He exited the room meeting with Simon, North, and Josh somewhere away from everyone.

"Markus." Simon said.

"What was so important?" He asked.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds until Josh spoke up. "Are you gonna tell him or should I?" North said nothing. "Back when we were getting the supplies for everyone North reprogrammed the truck. Causing it to crash."

Markus looked over at her waiting for an answer. "What does it matter? It was only a few humans." She said crossing her arms.

"One of those humans was Tiara. You could've killed her." Markus replied.

"She's a human. By having her down here we'll all be killed. We should've left her out there!" She responded.

"...She helped us get the things we needed. I don't think she would bring us any harm." Simon stated.

"Are you serious?! Humans are the reason we're down here! If the humans find her that will give them all the more reason to kill every last one of us!" North shouted.

"So what we just throw her out?" Josh asked.

"If that's what it takes. There's a storm outside no one will find her body." She said.

While they discussed this Tiara listened from far away. "I knew all of this was a mistake." She said leaving the room.

"Enough. No one is dying. She helped us so now we help her." Markus replied leaving.

"This is bull." North said with a scowl. "Humans will never listen. Markus is making a huge mistake."

Markus opened the door to see Tiara was gone. He began looking around for her. But she was nowhere inside Jericho. He went outside to see her making her way through the snow.

"Tiara!" He shouted. She turned to look at him as he came up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Home." She stated.

"You said you jumped the border. What home?" He asked.

"I know you guys don't want me here. You just want me dead." She said with a hint of sadness.

"That's not true."

"Is it?" She said facing him. "I thought coming here I would have a chance at a new life. Not have my life end before it even began."

"Look we'd never kill humans. We're trying to get them to see that we have emotions just like they do. Androids aren't the bad guys here." He said.

"How can you be so sure? Do you even know what's going on Markus?" Tiara said crossing her arms.

"No. Tell me what is it that I don't know." He said getting closer.

She sighed as she looked down at the ground. The tracks made by the two of them in the snow had already vanished. "Some androids aren't like you Markus. You want peace there are some that don't."

"I don't understand." He replied.

"Where I came from...my family...we were attacked by androids. Before you say anything they weren't scared for their lives, we didn't abuse them. I don't know how to explain it but...there were androids that attacked us because they wanted to. They wanted to hurt us." She said holding herself. Tiara was now feeling the cold.

"I don't understand how is that possible?" He asked.

"I don't know it just is. They did bad things like a normal killer would." She paced around through the snow. "Just forget it…."

"No. I believe you...let's go back inside." The two headed off back inside. They made their way to Tiara's room, sitting down on the bed. "Are you okay? How's your wound?" He asked wrapping a blanket around her.

"I'm fine." She stated giving a small smile. She took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for assuming you would kill me like that. Everything that's happened seems so unreal."

"I know. In all honesty...what's your honest opinion about us? About everything that's going on." He said as his other hand edged towards hers. Small scars were now visible on the palms of her hands. His fingers traced over them lightly.

"I got them from jumping fences, if you're wondering how I got these cuts. And to your other question…" She pressed her hand against his softly. He did the same, it was almost as if they were comparing hand sizes. "People say androids are evil and need to be shut down. But if we created something so amazing...why destroy it?"

"You think androids are amazing?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Well regardless of everything that's happened, I think you're amazing." She replied.

The two stared into each others eyes as their hands remained pressed together. Silence filled the room for what seem like forever until Markus touched his chest. "My chest...it feels different." Before Tiara could respond a low growl was heard. She looked down embarrassed. Her stomach was growling. "I'll go find you some food."

As Markus left he found Simon and the others. He told the everything that Tiara had mentioned. "Androids attacking people without being provoked?" Simon asked. "That doesn't seem logical."

"How do we know she's not lying." North responded.

"It's not that hard to believe. Think about it, we learn things from humans every day. Yeah we may want to do things peacefully but what if others just want to cause destruction?" Josh stated.

"It's possible. We haven't given much thought to the other androids outside of Detroit. But this could mean Tiara could be in danger." Markus replied.

"Why do you care about that girl so much?! If she is being followed then all of our lives are at stake!" She said angrily. "Don't tell me….you're starting to have feelings for that girl aren't you?"

"We don't have time for this North. First we need to find food for her and look into this." As he left the group Simon and Josh looked at her in disbelief.

"North why are you acting this way?" Simon asked.

"Because she's just going to use him! Humans can't be trusted!" She yelled.

"Look we've been over this. Markus trusts her. If he trusts her who are we to argue? He's our leader." Josh said walking away.

"Maybe you should just try and get to know Tiara." Simon said walking by her.

North glared over at the curtain that acted as the door to Tiara's room. She stood by a wall as Markus came out before going in herself. Tiara stood there going through some crates singing to herself. "Where'd you get that crate?" North asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh North. I found it in here. There's some canned food here, not a lot but I should be okay for a few days." She stated holding up a can.

North walked over to her with her arms crossed staring daggers. "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're trying to seduce Markus so you can do whatever you want with him." She said.

Tiara's eyes widened as embarrassment was written on her face. "S-Seduce?! No way you're crazy."

"Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from." She spat agrily.

"I don't understand what your problem is with me." She placed the can back down into the crate.

North yanked her arm and turned her to face her. "My problem is you're a human. I won't let you manipulate me, Simon, Josh and especially Markus!"

"...Wait I know what this is about. You like him so your lashing out at me because your jealous!"

Almost on cue Markus walked in to see North shove Tiara straight to the ground. She crashed into the crate behind her, cans and wood scattered everywhere. He ran over beside her. "North what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted angrily.

"She needs to go Markus! How can you let a human inside of Jericho!" She snapped back.

"I don't want to hear it. You could've killed her North and that's not how I want to go about doing things. Please just leave." He said. She stormed out of the room kicking one of the cans on her way out. As Markus helped Tiara up he felt a warm sensation on his hand. He looked down to see blood trickling down from her now open wound.

He sat her down on the bed and began to close it up. "I guess you could say I'm almost...wide open…" He looked up at her, then back down. "Come on...it was slightly funny."

"No not really." He said.

"What? Androids don't laugh?" She asked.

"I would. If it was funny." He placed the supplies back in the first aid box. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For North. If I had known she would do something like this I would've done more." He said looking down.

She placed her hand onto his. He looked at her surprised. "Not everyone's going to agree with what you think is best. But your doing the best you can and that's all that matters. And I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He placed his other hand on the side of her face. She felt herself getting lost in his gaze as he moved closer. Before anything could interrupt them she wrapped her arms around his neck closing the space between them. He hesitated at first but soon gave in as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Markus we need y-whoa." Josh said pulling back the fabric. The two pulled away from each other.

Markus cleared his throat. "What's wrong Josh?"

"It's North. She's run off. Along with some other androids." He stated.

"Great." Markus sighed. "We'll go look for her. Tiara you stay here."

"Right." She watched as the two of them left the room. "Not like I would be any help. She hates my guts."

As Markus and Josh ventured out into the cold in search of North, they didn't realize they were being watched from the outside and the inside of Jericho.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kara)

Chapter 6: Trust

Morning came after what seemed like forever. Kara sat at the kitchen table looking through a magazine. The snow storm had lightened up for now, but there was no sign of them being able to leave just yet. She got up to check the two children. But the room was empty.

She looked outside to see the three of them building a snowman with Rose. Adam was shoveling snow away from the group. She put on her coat and headed outside. Rose stood a little farther back keeping watch while the three played.

"He looks happy." Kara replied walking over.

"Yeah. But he hasn't said anything about where he came from. I'm a little worried." She stated. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Kara thought about it for a bit. What if Luther was right and Henry was being chased? But what if he wasn't and just happened to be running? There was only one way to find out. "Henry. Would you mind helping me inside?" She called.

The two headed inside as she began cleaning up. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I was just wondering. Do you remember how you ended up in the snow?" She asked organizing some magazines.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah." He replied quietly.

"Really? You do?"

"I was scared to say anything. But now I feel safe...I was running." He stated.

"Running from what?" She asked walking over to him.

"Androids. They chased me and my family out of our home." He said.

"I don't understand. Who would create androids to do such an awful thing?" She said.

"But that's the thing. They-" He was cut off as a knock was heard on the door.

Kara walked over as Henry hid upstairs. A soldier stood on the other side. "Morning ma'am." He stated. A rush of nervousness came over her, but she didn't let it show.

"Morning sir. How can I help you?" She asked.

"May I come in?" She stepped aside as he walked in. "We've been looking for some wanted fugitives. 2 young women and a young boy. The three are supposedly relatives that jumped the border."

"That's awful." She stated.

"Yeah it is. Wait hold on." He said listening in on his helmet communicator. "I've just received word of their names and a picture. Diana Morrison age 25. Tiara Morrison age 23, and Henry Morrison age 12." He stated handing her a picture.

She scanned the picture over and over. There were three figures running. But their faces were recognizable nonetheless. Luther was right, Henry was being followed. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She had two options. Be selfish and hand him over now, or let the mother side of her take over and protect him.

"...I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them." She said placing the photo onto the coffee table.

"Good to know. Have a nice day." He said exiting.

As soon as the soldier was gone she headed up the stairs to check on Henry. "Henry. You can come o-" But as she opened the door the room was empty. "Henry?" The only thing out of place was the window. It was wide open. "Henry?!" She said frantically looking out the window. It was faint but she could make out a figure running off into the distance.

Immediately she ran downstairs. Putting on her snow gear in a hurry she knocked over a coffee mug along with the photo. The crash made her come to her senses. But only for a short amount of time before she realized the danger Henry was in. She picked the picture up along with shards of broken glass and rushed out the door.

Luther, Rose, Alice, and Kara jumped in the car speeding after Henry. They caught up to him in no time. "Henry!" Kara yelled. He stopped as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Why did you run?"

"I had to! They were coming for me! I couldn't let them take me, not until I found my sisters!" He cried.

"You scared us half to death." Luther replied kneeling down.

"I know I'm sorry." He said sniffling. "Kara your hand." He said pointing at the small gash from where a shard of the cup pierce her skin. A visible trail of thirium dripped down. Henry's eyes widened. "You're...an android?" He said pulling away.

She grew silent. She calmly shook her head yes. "No….you can't be. You lied to me." He said backing up.

"Kara and I didn't lie to you Henry. But we should've told you ." Luther replied.

"Shut up! Androids took my mom and dad! They're the reason I can't find my sisters! You're all monsters!" He yelled as tears poured down. He turned to run but a jeep pulled up in front of him. 5 soldiers stepped out, their guns drawn.

"I knew you'd be here kid." Said a soldier. It was the soldier from earlier. "Henry Morrison you are hereby under arrest." He said pointing his gun at him.

"Henry no!" Kara screamed trying to rush over and help. But Luther and Rose held her back.

"No Kara they'll kill you!" Luther said.

"But we can't let them take him!" She said.

"Get a move on." Said another soldier grabbing Henry by the back of his shirt.

"Let go!" Henry yelled as he wiggled and squirmed around trying to break free.

"Stay still dammit!" The soldier yelled punching him in the stomach. He fell over gasping.

"Henry!" Kara yelled. She broke free from Luther and Rose, running to try and save him. But before she could reach him she was met with the but of a rifle hitting the side of her head. When she came to she was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Kara you're awake!" Alice said happily.

"Alice?...what happened? Where's Henry?" She asked.

"He's gone. The soldiers took him. You tried to stop them but got hit in the head. You went offline for a bit but you should be okay now." Rose replied.

Kara looked down defeated. She had only known Henry for a day but in that aspect he was just like Alice. A scared child who needed someone. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of him going through even more pain and sorrow. She looked up at the feeling of a hand in her shoulder.

"We'll get Henry back Kara." Luther replied.

"How? I thought you hated humans with guns." She said.

"I do. But right now I hate humans with guns that pick on the weak." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

She wiped her tears away and stood up. "Alright...where to?" She asked.

"They should be bringing him to the border control. It's a long drive from here but we can catch them." Rose stated.

"Thanks Rose. But we'll be doing this on our own." Kara replied. "Alice I want you to stay here with Rose okay?"

"Okay. Are you guys gonna bring Henry back?" She asked.

"Yep. And once we get back we're gonna head to Canada." She said. The two exchanged a hug before Kara and Luther headed off to save Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

(Connor)

Chapter 7: Decision

"So...what's wrong with him?" Diana asked making breakfast.

"Hell if I know. He does this a lot." Hank replied reading the paper.

She walked over and waved her hand in front of Connor's face. "Is he broken?"

As if on cue he opened his eyes. "I assure you Diana I'm working properly."

"Hm. Okay." She stated going back to cooking.

"God dammit!" Hank said.

"What is it lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"This stupid cat." He said swatting at Ash. The cat didn't seem fazed.

"I think he likes you Hank." She said. "So where are we headed?"

"The Sweet Spot. That's where the deal is taking place. So we'll be leaving in a bit." Hank stated.

After eating they headed out towards the Sweet Spot. Once they arrived Diana frowned looking at the place. "Wait...this a strip club."

"You couldn't tell by the name?" He stated as they got out. The three headed inside. Not only were they at a strip club. But it was a club filled with nothing but androids. They came across the owner who thankfully was human.

"Welcome to my club gentlemen and woman." She said. She wore a red cocktail dress with green eyes and blonde hair that reached to her back. "And hello."

She moved past Hank and Diana eyeing Connor up and down. "You're a handsome one. Want to be part of my collection?" She began playfully touching his shoulders and stroking his hair.

"HE'S not for sale." Diana stated pulling Connor away from the woman. "Now miss we're conducting an investigation."

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Katie but you can call me Kate. Now then Connor." She shoved Diana to the side.

"Can you believe her?" She said to Hank.

"Why are you upset?" He asked.

"Because I-! Because we're here on business Hank. And that girl is eyeing Connor like he's a three course dinner." She said pointing over at Kate who was asking Connor questions.

"Well this is excellent! Diana was it? Connor tells me you wanted to be a dancer." She said.

"A dancer?" Hank stated a smirk appearing on his face.

"Connor!" Diana cried.

"My apologies Diana if I upset you." He said.

"If you wanted to be a dancer you should have said so! I was just looking for-" Kate was cut off before she could finish.

"If you mention anything about me getting up on one of those poles we will have a problem." She said stated crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. Now let me show you around. And you can tell me more about Cyberlife Connor." She replied clinging to his arm.

"Hey maybe you should go with her." Hank whispered to Diana.

"WH-" She was about to yell until he covered her mouth.

"I mean so we can see where the androids are being kept. Use your head Diana." He said quietly.

She looked over at Kate who seemed to be talking Connor's ear off. But he wasn't fazed. She sighed as she walked over. "So Kate. I was wondering if you would still want to show me around. This is your club after all."

"Why of course! Come let's go." She said dragging Diana along.

"Alright Connor let's start looking around." Hank said.

The two began their investigation. They searched for about 30 minutes and nothing was really out of the ordinary. The only things that raised even the slightest suspicion was a locked door. Normally it wouldn't be too suspicious if the door didn't say faculty only.

"This seems to be the only place we haven't checked." Connor stated.

"Well let's go ask Kate to see If we can get access to-" But before Hank could finish his sentence a loud gunshot rang throughout the building.

The two looked at one another before running over to Kates office. Connor kicked the door open not even trying the lock. The sight was horrible. There laid Kate face down, her red dress stained by the pool of blood that streamed down from her head. Her face had been bashed in repeatedly with a blunt object and the finishing blow was done by the bullet.

Their eyes shifted to Diana who was covered in blood. By her feet was a crowbar covered in blood. In her hand was her glock 19. "What the hell did you do?" Hank said.

"I didn't...I.." She stuttered dropping the gun. While they stood there shocked other officers bursted through the door.

Gavin led the entire group. "I knew you couldn't handle this." He said. Before anyone could react he pistol whipped Diana in the side of her head.

She woke up later in handcuffs in the interrogation room. She reached up to feel her cheek swelling up from being hit. Connor, Hank, Gavin, and Captain Fowler stood on the other side of the glass.

"What the hell happened in there Anderson?!" Fowler yelled.

"Look I don't know dammit! I just...f*ck!" Hank shouted kicking the wall.

"Girl obviously killed her." Gavin stated.

"...Let me talk to her." Connor said.

"And why should-" Connor cut Gavin off.

"Just let me talk to her!" He said.

"Alright alright. Go." Fowler said.

The door opened as Connor walked in. He stood there staring at her. "Connor!" Diana said standing up.

"Sit." He said.

She sat down with pleading eyes. "Connor you can't possibly believe I did this."

"I…know something doesn't add up. What happened Diana?" He asked now taking a seat.

"I went to the office with Kate. Next thing I know something hits me. When I come to I'm holding the gun." She said. "Please Connor. I can't go to jail."

"Right now all the evidence points towards you. I can't help you. If you're hiding something just tell me." He said.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe." He said standing up. "All I know is if you don't tell me the truth you're going to jail."

"I am telling the truth!" She yelled standing.

"I can't prove that!" He shouted back.

"I'm being framed Connor! Don't you have any sense of judgment that doesn't come from your programming?!" She screamed.

He went silent before a small noise caught his attention. It was Diana. She was crying. It went from being soft to almost hysterical. "No don't cry." He walked over to her. But before he could do anything the door opened.

"Don't touch her Connor." Hank said. "That's enough." Two officers came and escorted Diana out of the room.

"What's gonna happen to her?" He asked.

"She's gonna be taken to a cell. And they're gonna head back to see if this really was staged. He replied. "There's no way a girl like her could kill someone like that. Be honest Connor do you think she did it?"

"...I don't know. But when she was crying I felt strange." He said.

"Strange how?"

"I... wanted to hold her. I don't know…" He said.

"It's alright Connor." Hank said.

"It's not alright! I'm an android. I can't have emotions I have one job and that's to catch these deviants." He stated.

"Really that's your only job? Then go tell Diana she's going to jail." He said. Taking a step forward.

"I can't."

He got in Connor's face. "Why not? You don't have emotions right? Go tell her she's gonna spend the rest of her life behind bars! Tell her she'll never see her siblings again."

"Siblings?" He asked.

"When you were in here Fowler showed me a file. Turns out Diana and her brother and sister jumped the border to get here. They've been in Detroit for the past few weeks now." He said pulling out the file. Fowler got this information yesterday. Apparently they caught her brother. They'll be coming for her soon."

Connor looked down, fear was written on his face. "What will happen?"

"Doesn't matter." He said closing the folder. "You're gonna be sent back to Cyberlife."

He looked up at him. "Hank don't do this."

"Do what Connor?! You said so yourself your an android! So what do care?!" He shouted. Connor turned away conflicted. "Tell me, do you love her?"

He looked back. "No! I...no. I can't."

"Then go tell her she's staying in jail." He crossed his arms glaring at him. "It's okay to have emotions Connor. If you care about her that's okay."

As the two bickered Fowler came in. "Alright Anderson you got your wish. Until we figure out more about Diana she'll be under house arrest." Connor looked at Hank stunned. But then regained his composure. "You're up first Connor."

Hours went by as Hank and Connor managed to take control of the case. So while Hank stayed at the station Connor headed back to Diana's house to start his watch. He walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried the knob but had no luck there either.

This was bringing up some familiar memories. He turned to see Ash on the window sill. He stared out the window eyeing a bird across the street. Connor noticed that the window was slightly opened. He pulled it up, crawling through. Ash jumped to the couch looking annoyed he lost his spot.

"Diana?" Connor called. He looked into the kitchen to see her slumped over on the kitchen table. Walking over a bottle came into view. It was a bottle of Hank's favorite whiskey. "Diana."

He shook her slightly. "...Huh?..." She began mumbling but was fading in and out of consciousness.

He pulled her back so she was now lying against the chair. "Sorry about this." He stated before slapping her.

"Ah!" Her eyes shot open. "That hurt." She groaned.

"This may be unpleasant. But I've done this before with Hank." He replied picking her up.

"No! Put me down!" She struggled weakly. "You don't believe me so why should I trust you? Ash attack!"

"He's a cat." He responded.

"Hey shut up I know what pet I own. He's a siamese...twin hound." She said waving her hands in the air. The two of them soon arrived in the bathroom.

"I believe he's just a siamese cat. More importantly why are you drunk?" He asked placing her against the tub.

"I know Hank usually drinks when he's upset so I figured...why not? I'm going to jail anyway." She said slurring her words.

"We'll figure this out Diana. I need you to sober up first." He reached for the knob but she latched onto him. "Diana."

"Take me to my bed!" She whined. "I want my bed!"

"If it'll make you happy." He carried her to her room. "We're here."

"Great!" She shouted standing up. "Lie down with me."

"...I'm sorry." He said.

"Lie down!" She yelled. "Come on!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. And I don't think you should ever drink again after this."

"You said your made to do anything right? Your suppose to do whatever we say without question." She stated pointing. She swayed back and forth slightly. "So I order you to lie down."

"...Understood Diana." He said.

This scene was as awkward as it could get. You have Diana who's flat out drunk lying next to Connor who now has to lie there until she either tells him to leave or until Hank shows up. He looked over at her. She calmed down and was now cuddled close to him.

"You know I never thought I would be at risk of going to jail. And I just remembered I'm still mad at you." She stated.

"Are you sure you'll still remember this in the morning?" He asked.

"Yes I will! Possibly….Did they find that person?"

"Person?" She caught his attention with that.

"There was a figure...someone grabbed me and knocked me out. Before I lost consciousness I saw them leave." She said.

"You mean when Kate was killed?" He asked pulling her to look at him. She nodded. "Diana what else do you remember?"

He couldn't get anymore answers out of her as she seemed to finally be passing out from the alcohol. She laid against him as she went to sleep. He lied back down not wanting to move her. Her breathing was deep and relaxed, she was still like a baby cradled in its mother's arms.

Her face was peaceful. He stroked her cheek softly staring at her sleeping feeling he had before crept it's way back. The same feeling he got when she hugged him. He closed his eyes enjoying the peace. Before he knew it, the sun came up. He looked to see she wasn't lying on him.

"Diana?" He called. He heard her gagging in the bathroom. Looks like she won't be drinking again anytime soon.

"Ugh...my head. What happened?" She asked.

"You had a little too much to drink." He replied. After a few hours she was beginning to sober up. "Are you feeling better now?"

"...Yeah I'm fine." She sat at the kitchen table staring off into space. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Connor could you go get Ash for me? It's time for his bath."

"Of course." He went over to the couch where Ash was sleeping. Before he could pick him up he heard the sound of a car door closing. He looked outside to see several police officers including Hank walking over to the house.

"Diana the Lieutenant is-" He was cut off to see she wasn't at the table anymore. "Diana?" He went through the house looking. The back door was opened. Diana was already sprinting down the street. "Diana!" He chased after her.

She ran through the streets until a bus came into view. The moment the door opened she hopped on seconds before Connor arrived. People were already pouring into the bus, even though he was a cop androids still weren't aloud on. He looked at her with pleading eyes as if saying 'Don't do this.' His only response was a silent 'I'm sorry.' Before the bus drove off, leaving him alone.


End file.
